Due to the high energy intensity, light weight, and long service life, lithium-ion (Li-ion) batteries have become one of the most popular types of rechargeable batteries for portable electronic devices, military, electric vehicle and aerospace applications.
Of the various lithium-ion battery types, LiCoO2 is the most widely used cathode material for commercial batteries. However, spent Li-ion batteries with this cathode material are a concern for wastage of precious metals, while disposal may cause pollution. Recycling of LiCoO2 cathode materials from spent lithium-ion batteries is therefore desirable, including the separation and regeneration of LiCoO2 cathode materials. The current processes involving separation of the elements into different fractions are not effective in terms of cost and energy requirements.